My Tits
by lovelyitalian360
Summary: This is a one-shot that my friends and I wrote when we were bored so please try not to judge.. Thanks! ps, Yaoi, Thiefshipping, and Lemon is inside! Oh, and the title has NOTHING to do with the story...just saying.. also, me and my friends DON'T own YGO!


My Tits

Bakura POV:

As I walked in the room, I saw Marik getting undressed as he was getting his suit for work on. I certainly wasn't prepared to see something like that at this hour, not to mention he was in **my** bathroom. When I saw him completely in the nude staring at himself in the mirror all I remember doing was screaming, "KJAAAAAAAAA!"...and then I passed out.

Bakura's Dream:

"Bakura! Bakura!" Marik moaned in ecstasy. "BAKURA! BAKURA WAKE UP BITCHH!"

Bakura's POV:

"_Why the bloody hell am I dreaming about this? Wait…what the…"_

"AW-WHAT THE HELL MARIK?" The man I hated so intensely was taking my length into his mouth. "What? This **is** a fanfiction, it's only natural that I should be sucking you off, right?" He asked. "Marik?" "Yes?" Marik asked. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" "Sh…Don't speak." He whispered. "This isn't a romantic film Marik _" "I'll be the only one using my mouth... and possibly a dildo," Marik said. "What!" I screamed. "Sh-sh…JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME BE THE UKE." "Are you fucking with me? This has to be a joke right?" I asked in awe. "Oh come on Bakura…do it for the fangirls."

"….The fangirls?" I asked. "The fangirls." He replied. Since every _real_ fangirl knows I'm NEVER the one getting sucked…I decided to flip over Marik and start sucking on his tan erection myself. "Wait a minute Bakura! I thought I was the one to suck you!" "No Marik, you're the one who gets fucked in the ass." "…What!" Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad!" "Then how come you don't get fucked in the ass?" "Sh-sh…Marik…just let me finish sucking." As I was licking and sucking his perfectly tanned member, all I kept thinking was how all my fantasies were finally coming true. And before I knew it, Marik had ejaculated in my mouth, which of course I swallowed…and it didn't even taste that bad…in fact, it tasted more like pineapples and apples. "Mmmmm…delicious!"

After we were done and I had realized what just happened. I got up, screamed, and ran out of the room with Marik chasing behind me yelling, "Don't run away from what we have!" This only freaked me out more causing me to run faster. However, with my rather feminine running skills, I managed to trip over my very long penis.

Marik's POV:

"_LOLWUTABONER" _I thought to myself. "Bakura, you really should think about hitting the gym more often…..or my penis with your face." "You fool, for the last bloody time, I told you we can not be together….4Kids would never allow it." He replied. "Oh but Bakura, our love means so much more to me than some shitty English dub." "Y-yes but-" "Shhh...don't speak, my sweet love, let our bodies do the talking for us."

Bakura's POV:

"B-but Marik-Uhm!" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine, his hot tongue massaging mine. It's true, I do have feelings for him…I suppose I just never knew how to express them. As we were making out our bodies (and boners) pressed against each other, we started moving towards the bedroom. **A/N: Now let the lemony magic begin! **As we were lying on the bed making out intensely, I started rubbing his nipples and licking them in circles. And now that we were both completely naked, it was time for the real magic to begin!

Marik POV:

Yes! It was finally happening! My dreams and fantasies of Bakura were finally coming true! And even though I'm totally straight, of course I still had Bakura fantasies. I mean, come on! Just look at him! He's a freaking sex god! I mean, just one look at him and it screams SEX!

Bakura POV:

No matter how much I want to hate this I can't help but love it. No, this is wrong I should stop. No, there's nothing wrong with what I'm doing, I like Marik and Marik likes me. No, this is getting out of control this is-…Oh wow, that feels nice…As time ticked by we were doing all these things that I didn't even know existed and Marik touched me in places I didn't even know I had! As I felt the pressure of our bodies clutched together it turned me on in such a way that I just couldn't control myself. The sex began moving at a faster pace. In fact, it was moving so fast that if sex was a sport we would be good enough to be in the Olympics! I grabbed onto the corners of the bed, feeling my nails digging deeper and deeper into the sheets. I'm not sure how or when Marik became the seme, but it turns out being the uke really has its….benefits. "Oh Bakura! It feels so good inside of you! It's like I'm sticking my thingy inside a fresh out of the oven bagel! With Crème cheese! And trust me, I LOVE bagels….BUT ANYWAY." He pushed deeper inside me…hitting my absolute favorite place. "ahh-AHH!" I moaned. I could no longer hold back my screams. "MARIK! MARIK!" I yelled. A sickeningly evil smile draped across his face, and he started moving at a harder and quicker pace. He then flipped me over on my back and fucked the living daylights out of me while face to face, the sweat off his brow dripping onto my cheek. "Beg for more." He said coldly, that smile still across his face. "…please..g-give…" I said quietly and hesitantly. He began so slow down ever so slightly. "m-more! I want more Marik! Oh GOD please don't stop!" I pleaded. I never knew how weak I could be at times, but he began to fuck me so hard it almost hurt. He moved his hand down my stomach and began to pump up and down my raging man-boner "YES! YES!" I screamed. "B-bakura…I'm going to.." He said. "M-me too…..! QUEEN ELIZABETH II!" I screamed." I felt him come inside me at the same time I climaxed. Never had a moment been so perfect. I never wanted this moment to end!

Marik POV:

God, how I loved being the seme for once in a fanfiction! This moment, this climax, this mega-ultra boner! It was all too…perfect. Then, as I was thinking that, Bakura had flipped me over and said, "Now…my turn! Now bend ovaaa!" He then put one finger in my entrance, and then two, and then I felt him put some lube around my hole (not sure how lube got here, but oh well!). Before I knew it, Bakura had put his mega-ultra erection inside of me…of course making me wanna scream to the top of my lungs, "OH BAKURAAA! BBBAAAKKKUUURRRAAAAA!" "Ohhh yeah, you like that Marik, don't cha?" "Ohhh Ra YESSS! FUCK ME HARDER BAKURA, HARDERR!" He did as I commanded, which made me see stars but loving every single moment of it. "ah..ahhhh..AHHHHHHHHHHHH! KING TUT!" At that moment, I knew what a Bakura-gasm was like. Never had anything felt sooooo good in my entire life! But as we were having our post-sex make-out session, I suddenly saw my dad staring at us with his mouth wide open and a completely puzzled look on his face. "…Dad?" Then all of a sudden LittleKuriboh popped out a corner growling" YESSSSSS!"

THE END! HOORAY! PENIS JUICE!


End file.
